Bound By Your Love
by Moroi-princess
Summary: Chace leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine. I slowly kissed him back, but for some reason HIS face appeared in front of my eyes, and I shoved Chace away. Feeling a burning emotion in my chest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo :P So this is my first fanfic, so please be niice! :)) I'll promise to update pretty soon,**

**but only if I get atleast 2 or 3 reviews.**

**3**

_Dream:_

_I was in a forest. A dead silent one._

_No birds chirping, no nothing. Light was seeping in through some loop holes I was wearing a _

_summer dress. With a halter top. I was about to take a step forward, randomly when I_

_heard a twig snap._

_I whirled around._

_Just to see a shadowy silhouette, male I could tell, come towards me. Instead of taking a_

_step backwards in fear I took one forward in anticipation. He reached me and wrapped his _

_arms around my waist. I tilted my head up towards his face. I couldn't see any features, _

_except his light green eyes with yellow specks._

_We stood there for some time. Then he slowly pulled me towards a tree where there was _

_more light. I didn't object but instead followed him with some sort of eagerness in me._

_About a meter away from the light. There was a sudden, brilliant surge of red light. I felt the _

_arms around me fade, but soon to be replaced by a pair of other ones. I looked up in_

_confusion._

_Instead of seeing green eyes I saw hazel ones._

_Then another surge of sudden light, I saw brown ones, then another I saw ocean blue ones,_

_then another I saw red ones._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up gasping.

Red eyes. The last time I had seen red eyes was my 14th birthday. My eye sight got a little blurry from thinking about that day. But I swallowed back tears.

My head whipped to the direction of my Winnie the Pooh alarm clock. I cursed, out loud. I was late for school... Again. I scrambled out of bed, grabbed my uniform and a towel and ran towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

My name is Sofia Reyna. I'm 17 years old. I'm not someone you would call stunning and I'm not someone you would call ugly either. I have a killer tan, thanks to my mother, I have long, dark brown silky and naturally ruler- straight hair with brown eyes, that shine hazel in the sun. I had all curves stuck right into place and long, slender legs that seem to go on forever. Oh and I forgot to mention.

I'm an orphan. My parents had been murdered on my 13th birthday. But that's another story for another time.

I got out of the shower and threw on my uniform: a black skirt, a white polo shirt with a burgundy zip- up sweater on top. Combed and blow- dried my hair and tied it into low- right side pony-tail at the base of my neck. I headed downstairs. The silence in the house irked me a bit,but I was used to it.

I grabbed the keys to my sleek Black Infiniti M45 and my school bag and locked my house. I drove to school as fast as I could without breaking the law. Parked the car among the others, ran to the office to get a late slip. Then looked at my schedule. I had Science and Technology.

Great! ** (A.N, note sarcasm)**

Science was my worst class with the meanest teacher ever. We never did any experiments or labs. Just read, wrote essays and vice versa. I grabbed my books from my locker and headed over to my class, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The clone of the devil opened the door. She smirked. _Oh, shit _I thought.

"Well, well. Look who decided to honour us with her very presence!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. I entered the class and turned around to face her.

" My pleasure it is. Miss _Tammy_" I replied coldly while walking towards the middle of the room and curtsied, gracefully. the class snicker and some laughed at the teachers red face.

"Go sit down!" She barked. I shrugged and walked towards my usual seat. Only to find it occupied.

"Not there, sweetie" I flinched "there" She said pointing to a table at the back where five guys sat. 5 guys I didn't know. I had heard that we would be having some new students. But didn't know when they would be coming. I walked over to the table. Flashing smiles in return to people I recognized.

I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on one of the empty chairs. I looked up to see every single one of them staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at them.

One flushed and looked away. Two winked, which I shot them a cold look for. One smirked an the last one-

I gasped, aloud which caused several heads to turn around and the guys to look at me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thank youu for the reviews! I can't tell you how happy i amm :)) **

** I know I have to make my chapters longerr. But I promise I will in the next one.**

**p.s I'll post some links on my profile. Which you can check them out. I'll even have some links of the guys.  
**

* * *

Those eyes.

Light green. They were the exact same ones from my dream. Little flecks of yellow were visible if you looked real close. I could've recognized those eyes anywhere.

I quickly looked away after realizing that I was staring. After the teacher explained what we were supposed to do. (Work as a team and write a 250 word essay on what you think Matter is.) My"teammates" including myself, just sat there, waiting for someone to make the first move. While everyone around us shuffled around. The one who had smirked spoke first.

" Should we get started? My name is Michael, that's Nathan, Spencer, Landon and Chace." He said  
pointing to each of the boys while introducing them.

Michael had brown hair with the tips dyed blue. Which I frowned at. I thought we weren't allowed to dye our hair unatural colours. Michael had greyish/ silverish eyes. He seemed like the daring type.

Nathan had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. He was the one who had flushed. I'll put him under the shy category.

Spencer had dirty blond hair with black streaks and ocean blue eyes that would definitely make a girl swoon just by one glance. He seemed like the playboy type.

Landon also fell in the same category as Spencer. With black hair, the tips dyed red, and dark green eyes.

And the last one Chace. Had dirty blonde, shaggy hair with brown highlights. And light blue eyes with yellow speck . He looked like the type that seemed to seek danger, wherever he was. Charming but dangerous. I noticed that they all had perfect. flawlessly structered faces.

Wow.

As Chace caught me checking him out,he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded at the others. They either winked or saluted _while _winking.

Ughh. Boys.

I took out my notebook and a black ink pen. Then looked up at them to find them all staring at me, expectedly. I tilted my in confusion.

"Your name?" Chace stated as if it was the most obvious thingon earth. My mouth made a "o" shape.

"Sofia" I said " Can we get started? What do you guys know about Matter?" I asked.

" About _what _?" Spencer asked. I could practically feel the glares of the other girls penetrating my back. I only looks could kill. I would be ashes.

"About matter, idiot" Michael laughed while smacking Spencer's head.I cracked a smile Suddenly I felt a vibration int he pocket of my sweater. I leaned down and quietly took my cell out. 1 New Message. I clicked Read. It read:

_Late again?_

_Y am i not suprised? :)_

_:) Shane  
_

I laughed. I could hear some of the guys tutting at me. I ignored them and typed a quick reply in return.

_Loll, look whos tlking!_

_:P Sofiaa_

Shane was one of my best friends. He was also known as one of the hottest guys in school. But we were only friends. I didn't have a crush on him, but he did. Though I wasn't ready for a relationship and he was completely chill with it.

I quickly put my cell away and started working on the essay, while the guys were too busy fooling around. I was halfway done when the bell rang. Indicating for the end of class.

" I want the essay finished and given in by homeroon tomorrow. It's worth 20 percent of your term mark!" The teacher yelled over the noise in the class. I groaned. I had gym, next and then math. My math teacher was nice, but crazy. She loved giving out homework. I felt someone grab my arm as I was about to go to my next class, Drama. I spun around, pissed.

To see Nathan standing there, looking guilty and kind of scared.

"I'm sorry, we were all fooling around while you had to do all the work" He apologized. I smiled warmly at his kindness. But before I could respond. I was engulfed in a big bear hug.

"Shane! Stop!" I cried out, laughing. I heard him chuckle, but put me down. I turned around and looked at Nathan. Who was fidgeting, uncomfortably.

"Find me at lunch?" I asked. He beamed before turnning around to go find his idiotic friends. Shane and I walked to Drama in a comfortable silence. Ocasionally teasing eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,guys! Okayy, I just wanna say that I got 3 reviewss for chap 3! (L) i know i promised to post some links on my profile, but I have no idea how to. So if you guys know how to pleasee tell me! As for where this story is going. I have an idea for this story, I think you guys will like it.**

**The only hint I can give you is that this story will have Fallen Angels in it. (YAY!)**

**And I want to personally thank Yuukigirly and Love4you. Both of my first reviewers! SO THANK YOU!**

**hugs and kisses to both of you!**

**p.s heyy riaaaaaaa 3**

**R&R**

Drama passed by in a blur. We had to write some skits that would soon end up in the recycling bin, no matter what. The it was recess. I quickly grabbed my gym clothes and shoved them in my Louis Vuitton messenger. Then headed towards my best friend's locker. Samantha.

She knew every little thing about me, my family and my life. As if she was my twin. Creepy, right? But I didn't mind. I loved her like a sister, I never had. She was at her locker, getting her gym bag ready. She looked up as if sensing me, and grinned at me, tucking a strand of black hair hair behind her ear.

"Hey, what's up!" She chirped. I groaned. She giggled. Did I mention she was extremely cheerful? Her hazel eyes shining with amusement. I couldn't help but smile at her in response. I reached for the elastic band on my hair and shook my hair free, making it fall down my shoulder like a veil. She pouted.

"I wish I had your hair!" She whined. I winked at her then waved back in response to some of our friends that were calling out some greetings.

"Come on, let's go" I said, after realizing that we were standing there like idiots. I reached for her hand, but then paused to put my bring my skirt a bit down, after realizing that it was a bit too high. Then we both headed towards the sports complex and into the changing rooms. I stripped off my uniform and threw on a tight purple tank top over my white bra, so the scar on my stomach wouldn't show. It was a huge scar that went from one end to the other. and wore a pair of white mini shorts that showed off my long, slender tan legs and tied my hair into a high bouncy ponytail. I got out of my stall and applied some lip gloss and chatted with my other friends while I waited for Samantha to come out.

Finally she emerged. Wearing a black sports bra over a pink on, and pink shorts with black shoes. Her hair was tied exactly like mine. She wouldn't usually wear stuff so... revealing. It was just that it was so, so hot in the gym. Even in summer.

We left the changing rooms and headed towards the gym. We had a mixed class. Boys and girls.

I suddenly stopped, then let out a chuckle.

Chace, Michael, Spencer, Landon,and Nathan were surrounded by the school whores, and their leader, Angela. Dresses in their usual attire, Skirt hitched up so high that it barely covered their butts, and button- up shirts that weren't buttoned up at all.

They were all over the guys. Nathan and Michael were looking around, desperately trying to escape. Chace just stood there with a annoyed expression on his face. The only ones that seemed to be enjoying the attention were Landon and Spencer. Grinning like idiots. I heard Samantha's sharp intake of breath at their appearances.

They were all dressed up in different coloured wife- beaters with black basketball shorts. Then the teacher exited his office.

"Get ready!" He barked, when he spotted the girls not in their uniforms. They rolled their eyes and blew kisses to the guys and literally bounced away. Giving us dirty looks on the way. Which I rolled my eyes at. I walked towards the gym and sat down next to Samantha, as she chatted happily about the guys, my thoughts flickered to the dream. The dream I've been having since the past few months. Each time I've had the dream. The green- eyed stranger and I would inch closer to the light. I snapped out of my daze as I heard my name being called.

"-Sofia, Landon, Samantha" The teacher called out. I looked at Samantha, blankly. She smiled rolling her eyes and motioned for me to follow her. I followed her to one of the corners in the gym. Where Landon and Chace stood, talking- no arguing in low hushed voices. I cleared my throat. Both of their heads whipped in our directions. Their eyes slightly widening as the took in our appearances. I felt disgust and anger seep through me as I felt them checking us out. I spun around and walked over to the room. Where the teacher kept her gym equipment. I heard Samantha jogging to keep up with me. So, I stopped and turned around facing her. She had a look of understanding in her eyes, and she smiled at me, warmly.

"Badminton?" She suggested. I looked at her, excited. And bobbed my head up and down. She laughed and went to get some rackets and a birdie. She really did know how to lighten my mood. When we returned Chace and Landon were standing there, looking lost and bored. I handed a racket to Chace, without looking at him while Samantha handed one to Landon.

We started playing in teams. Landon and I, against Samantha and Chace. half an hour later I was sweating like hell. Drinking a water bottle in gulps. Landon came next to me, his hair falling in his eyes, and his forehead, the visible part glistening with sweat. He grinned at me. I smiled back. Samantha and Chace were having a competition right now.

"You're good at tennis" He stated.

" Thank you, but you have faster reflexes... and I'm jealous of that" I replied, throwing my, now empty bottle on the floor. He chuckled, deeply. I started fanning myself with my hand.

"Why is it so hot in here?" He whined. I laughed.

"They put the heating on in the sports complex all the time, even in summer. You go swimming the water's boiling." I explained. His eyes widened in horror. The simple reaction making me giggle. Thought soon he recovered, returning to his usual flirty self.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being in there if you were with me" He said, grinning cheekily, with a wink. I forced a smile to make its way on my lips and looked at him, making sure my eyes were cold.

"Good luck, with that" I snapped. He looked at me, confused at my sudden change of behavior. I turned around and starting walking towards the water fountains.

Before I stepped outside. I swear I thought heard Chace's deep throaty laugh behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo, I'm soo happy! I got soo many reviews! *beaming* **

**I would like to personally thank Queen of Dead Hearts for her tips!**

**I'll try to follow them.. :)**

**Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters and one of the important ones, too!**

**Read and Review!**

After my little encounter with Landon, gym passed by in a blur. I tried my best to avoid Landon and his stupid cocky attitude. I didn't get to talk to Chace at all, since Angela had ditched her teammates, who looked more than happy to have her leave, so she had been clinging to Chace the whole time.

When it was time to change and go to lunch. Samantha and I were heading towards the changing rooms when Landon passed by in front of us... Shirtless. Glancing at our awestruck faces, he smirked. Then bowed. I couldn't help but think. _Damn, He has a hot body. _

"Ladies, it was a pleasure working as a team" He said, taking our hands and kissing them. I kept my face blank while Samantha was literally red as a tomato. I rolled my eyes at her. Then headed towards the changing rooms. I took a towel and took a quick shower- with cold water. Threw on my uniform, then told Samantha I had some science essay to work on. She nodded and told me she'd see me next period.

I headed towards my locker and grabbed my science notebook. Then made a quick trip to the cafeteria. To see my other friends. My friends were sitting at our usual table. Across the cafeteria. I headed over and told one of my other close friends, Anna. To tell Nathan that I would be in the old music room if he came asking for me. She looked at me, suspiciously. I smiled and waved my notebook in her face. She laughed and nodded, understandingly.

I loved going to the music room. It was always so quiet and peaceful there, since no one ever came there. They said it was haunted. So the teachers started using one of the empty classrooms as a music room. Though I did hear someone or something in the distance. Like footsteps or voices. But I just ignored them. I opened the jammed doors and stepped into the old room.

I looked around with a small smile adorning my face. Then grabbed a chair and dusted the dust off of it and sat on it waiting for Nathan to show up.

10 minutes passed. No one came.

Another 10 minutes passes. I sighed and took out my notebook and within another 10 minutes of no one appearing. I was done the assignment. I put it back in my bag and got and headed towards the door. When a piano caught my eye.

I looked at it, my brows furrowing confused. Then I remembered overhearing some teachers talking about a piano being shifted in.

Without realizing it my feet were dragging me towards it. I lifted up the cover that was covering the keys and dropped my bag on the floor. I ran my hands over the dust coated keys. My eyes tears threatening to fall. A a million memories flew through my mind. Memories of my father and I sitting in the room where our grand piano was in. Me sitting in that room with my father sitting next on the bench in front of the piano. With my mother standing next to me as I played a beautiful tune that rang throughout our Victorian Style house . My mother and father beaming at me with pride, as I played every note right.

Before I knew it, my fingers were dancing on the keyboard. I was playing the exact tune that I had made, five years tune that made my parents so proud. My eyes were closed. A few tears escaped them. But I didn't bother wiping them away. Afraid that if I stopped playing... these memories would never return. These memories would never feel so lively again. My mind flashed back to that night.

The night that changed my whole life.

The night that had made my life Hell.

_Flashback:_

_I waved goodbye to Samantha's mother as she dropped me off from a sleepover at their house. I stepped inside my house and put my jacket on hang._

_"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I yelled. No response. I frowned. It was 11:30 p.m. on a Sunday. They were always up as this time._

_I walked into the living room and gasped, my eyes widening in shock and fear. Both of my parents were lying there, on the floor, Both covered in blood. I opened my mouth to scream. When a hand clamped over my mouth and slammed me into the wall. I moaned in pain and glanced up, fearfully at the person. _

_Blond hair, almost white. And piercing red eyes. Wait, what? Red eyes! He wore all black and behind him stood 3 other guys. One with black hair. Two with brown hair. They all had the same red piercing eyes and wore black. They looked about 17 or 18 years old._

_There they stood, towering over my parents wearing smirks and staring at me as if I was some kind of meal. They looked so unnatural. Red eyes, perfect flawless faces and strong yet muscular bodies._

_I only saw this kind of beauty in my history textbook._

_The myths of course. Not the guy who invented the printer or some random painter who had a crooked nose or teeth. _

_Aristocratic Beauty._

_"Shh, now we don't want to attract attention, do we?" Blondie cooed. I let out a whimper. He smiled at me. Sending chills down my spine. He snapped his fingers and the black haired guy disappeared into the kitchen and came out a second later with a jug full of water. He splashed it on me mom and dad's face. Making them wake up a couple seconds later. My mother shrieked and started sobbing at the sight of me being held by God knows what his name is. Her black hair was tangled, her brown eyes were glossy and her beautiful heart-shaped face was streaked with tears._

_My father was speaking to one of the guys in low hushed voices. His handsome face was creased with worry and anger. His green his green eyes flashing with fury, his mouth was moving so fast that I could barely keep up. My eyes flickered to the clock. 11: 35. No one would visit or by nay chance drop by for a quick visit. Blondie was apparently busy, brushing his lips against my neck. Making me shiver, unwillingly. He chuckled, quietly. And that caught my father's attention._

_"William, let her go!" He growled. William laughed._

_"Hm, let me see... No, after I'm done with both of you I'll have some fun with her." He said, tauntingly, and he slid a hand under my red v- neck sweater, caressing my bare skin. I suppressed another shiver, but instead let out a sob. My mother looked at me, through blurry eyes._

_"Please" She whispered._

_"No!" One of the guys with the brown hair yelled._

_"We can talk this through. This is no way to treat a Royal." My father said. Looking more dangerous than ever. A royal? What the hell is dad talking about? _I thought._ William shook his head, laughing._

_"You broke a promise, and you know the rest of the story better than I do." William said in a low voice. Than snapped his fingers, again. And both of the brown haired guys positioned themselves over my parents, their hands on my mother and father's necks._

_My eyes widened in fear. I kicked and thrashed around, screaming and sobbing for them to let my parents go. They both looked at me, lovingly._

_"Don't worry, sweetie we'll always be watching over you." My father said. A few tears escaping his own eyes. I then noticed that his and my mother's hands were tied behind their backs with a thick black rope. His words made me cry even harder._

_Then right in front of my eyes._

_I saw my parents being murdered. While I stood there, doing nothing._

_I started screaming like there was no tomorrow. William twisted me around and slapped me right across my face. The blow was so hard that it made me fall to the ground. I whimpered and tried to crawl over to my now, dead parents. When he grabbed my hair and yanked me up towards him. My eyes fell on the clock._

_12:05 a.m_

_Happy Birthday, Sofia._

_"Your turn" He breathed in my ear. He glanced over his shoulder._

_"Wait for me outside" He ordered. They all left with forlorn expressions. The guy with the black hair glanced at me before leaving. I swear I thought I saw a flash of pity flicker through his no, he left too._

_After they exited my house. William grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to my room. He slammed the door and I took a step backwards. I started crying, out loud. I saw a look of annoyance cross his strolled towards me and grabbed my neck, his fingers digging in my skin, and slammed me into him._

_"Oh, shut up already!" He snarled._

_I started sobbing out of control. He rolled his eyes._

_"Maybe this will shut you up" He suggested with a smirk._

_He crashed his lips to mine._

_I struggled. But he was like a brick wall. And soon his fingers found their way to the hem of my sweater._

_

* * *

Half an hour later I sat next to my parents. just staring. Not crying. I felt so dirty. In seconds my life had gone from being Heaven to Hell, Permanently. I sat for hours. Just replaying the happy memories with my family._

_I didn't hear Samantha's mother ring the doorbell, several times to come pick me up for school. Then finally enter through the unlocked doors and scream at the sight of my parents lying there dead. I didn't feel her arms around me as she cried softly for me and for her childhood best friend. I didn't see the police come to my house. I didn't smell the vanilla scented perfume my mother always wore as they passed by me with her body. I didn't talk as the police bombarded me with questions about what happened._

I started going to school a couple months later. But I was like a statue. Emotionless. I barely talked.

My distant aunt was the only family I had left. So they handed me over to her. She horrible. Made me do all the work. Never cooked. But she never hit me. We had moved closer to the cemetery, where my parents had been buried.

When I turned sixteen, she left to go live with her boyfriend. Leaving me alone. The court still thought that she lived with me. She still payed all the bills, though she lived across the country.

I only considered Samantha, family. She was the one who bought me out of my misery. Everyone knew that my parents had been murdered. But only she and her mother knew that I had raped as well.

A tear trailing down my cheek and someone gently wiping it away. Awoke me from my daydream. I glanced up in surprise to see Chace standing there. Next to me.

"That was beautiful" He said, softly. I quickly got up, grabbing my bag.

"Thanks" I said, my voice hoarse. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder and turn around to see Samantha standing there, gazing at me. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. Softly whispering soothing words to me and smoothing my hair with motherly hair.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy,guys! THANK YOU for all the reviews! I'm soo happy! I know I've been making a lot of mistakes, lately in my chapters. But I'm trying my best here! Okay, here's the next chapterr! I'll try to post the next one pretty soon! Oh, and I posted links on my profile, you just have to copy and paste them.**

**Read And Review!**

**:) **

I was gazing out the window, pointlessly when the bell rang and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Samantha, standing there, her books already in her bag.

"It's time to go" She said, quietly, watching me. I nodded and she gave me a small sad smile. We both headed towards our lockers, that were just a few feet away from each other. I entered my combination and grabbed all my books, my jacket and my car/ house keys, then shut the locker. I shut my locker and walked over to Samantha's locker.

Landon was standing there. Talking to her. Samantha had a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. I narrowed my eyes, suspiciously. As I edged closer, I heard bits of their conversation.

"-love to" Samantha said, her eyes on the ground. She always did that when she was nervous. I finally reached her and stood behind her. Waiting.

"I'll pick you up at 8?" Landon asked, his eyes were now on me.I returned his gaze... Well, i was kind of glaring more than staring.

"Sure" Samantha replied, gazing dreamily at him. He winked at her and glanced at one last time. Then left. Then she turned to me. _oh, noo-_

"Ohmygod! He asked me out! ME not that slut! ME! We're gonna go have dinner! Did you see? He _winked, _right at_ me! _I just want to kiss his-" I put a hand over her mouth. She was definitely attracting too much attention. People had stopped to stare at her in the hallways.

"I saw and heard... But aren't we supposed to go watch a movie today?" I asked , smugly. A guilty expression took over her face and she stared at me. Looking so depressed, I almost felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm joking! Go have some fun, but you better tell me _all _the details! Promise?" I said, beaming at her. Her eyes literally lit up, as if she just won the jackpot. Then she bobbed her head, excitedly. But before neither of us could say anything else. All our other friends popped out of nowhere and jumped on us. I laughed and returned their hugs and high fives.

"Guys, I have to go" I announced. They all nodded at waved me, goodbye. I headed towards the door, but before leaving I turned around.

"Sam" I called. She turned around, smiling at my childhood nickname for her. "Be careful" She nodded. I turned around and drove home.

When i got home I quickly changed into a grey, tight sweater and purple skinny jeans. Then slipped on a pair of grey flats and adding a pair of fake purple pearls to my ears, combed my hair, neatly so it fell over my shoulders. Then quickly made a mayo sandwich and grabbed a glass of coke. Both which I finished in five minutes.

Since I had a lot of free time. I would usually go over to the Old Age Home. To spend some time, volunteering. I grabbed my leather jacket, and bag which I had my cell, wallet, etc... Then got in my car and within minutes I was on the road. Taking my tie driving there, it was 30 minutes away from my house by car but it was like an hour away by foot.

Awhile later, I parked my car outside the building and got out, taking in my surroundings. There was only a basketball court, where some cheerleaders were practicing and a bunch of guys were playing ball, and a building in this area, the rest was all trees. Weird, right?

I turned around and started to walk up the stairs when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw some guys running up to catch up with me. All sweaty and shirtless. The boy in the front, Aaron spoke up first.

"Hey, what are doing here?" He asked, grinning at me, his dimples showing. They called him the

"Lady Charmer" at school. Which I would always roll my eyes at.

"Volunteering" I replied, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. He looked at me, surprised but an admirable look on his face.

"Why?" He asked, the guys behind him were play fighting. Rolling on the concrete like idiots.

"Takes my mind off... stuff" I said, shrugging. He nodded, understandingly.

"So, I was wondering if you, you know want to, um come to my house?" My eyes widened. His did too after he realized how wrong his request sounded.

"I-I mean, I'm having a party" He stuttered and was blushing like a tomato. I sighed with relief and looked at him more closely. Light brown messy hair, with light brown eyes. and dimples appeared on his cheeks whenever he smiled.

"When is it?" I asked. Hope lit up in his eyes.

"Tomorrow" He replied.

"I'll be there" I said after a moment, and smiled at him. He grinned, happily and slowly backed away.

"Bye" He said, gazing at me in a way that made me kind of uncomfortable. I looked at him and noticed that he was still walking backwards on a road. I laughed and called out

"Be careful, Aaron!" I called out. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair. Blushing, and gave me one last glance before turning around and running back to the basketball court.

I turned around and headed up the stairs to the Old Age Home. I was greeted by the secretary and I walked towards the living room where all the other members sat, doing their own stuff, like playing chess or knitting. I opened the door and a grin automatically made its way to my face.

"It's been years, my friends!" I said in a sing- song voice, dramatically. Everyone turned around and beamed happily at me. A few of the members even got up to greet me, but I ordered them to sit down, as I placed a kiss on everyone's cheeks.

Time flew by so fast, that when my eyes fell on the clock it was 9:30 p.m. I gasped. Chess really did fog up your mind. I quickly shuffled around the room, calling out apologies to Rosmerta. A 52 year- old woman. I got along with her the best.

I frantically searched for my bag. Which I found a while after under an old couch. Where an old man named Albert was snoring, pretty loudly. I might add. He had a photograph of his 2 year- old niece, clutched in his hands tightly. They were supposed to visit him today. But they hadn't. I smiled sadly and took out a blanket, from the cupboard across the room and gently draped it over him. I quickly walked over to Rosmerta, who was taking her medicine.

"It's late, I gotta go" I said, taking the glass from her hands and placing it on the smiled. Making the corners of her eyes, pull up.

"I know, but be careful, and visit soon. I get worried about you." She said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes. Those 5 words. I've yearned to hear them everyday. She pulled back and looked at me, smiling. I got up and waved her, goodbye. Then walked towards the front, where the secretary sat. Yawning and and shuffling some papers around. She looked up, surprised to see me still here.

"Visiting and volunteering hours are way past closed, Sofia." She said, half- joking, half- serious. I grinned, sheepishly at her.

"Time flew by so fast. I didn't notice. Though I have a favour to ask" I said, looking at her through hopeful eyes. She looked at me, curious. I opened my purse and took out my wallet.

"I need you to plan something tomorrow. For everyone. Like an outing to a museum, I don't know a carnival? I'll that to you, every thing's on me, okay?" I said, handing the bundle of bills to her. She looked at me, with the same admirable look. That Aaron previously had on his face. But took the money, anyways.

"You're one of your kind, Sofia" She murmured. I smiled and thanked her then went outside towards the car. Which was easy to find since it was the only one in the lot. I got in my car and put the key in the ignition.

_Drrr_, stop. I groaned it had to be now? I tried again.

_Drrr_, stop.I cried out in frustration. I looked at the clock. 9:45 p.m. I took out my cell and speed dialed Samantha. When my cell suddenly shut down. I looked at it in disbelief. Battery dead. I looked at the building. All the lights were closed. Even the front desk one. I sighed, angrily and got out the car, slamming the door behind me. I opened the roof of the car and touched a few things here and there near the engine. Then tried restarting the car. Nothing. I got out and slammed the car door, again but a bit harder this time. I leaned against the car. Inhaling and exhaling, trying really hard not to panic.

Suddenly a red or some other colored car, I couldn't exactly see in the dark, screeched to a stop in front of me.

I gulped. The door opened and stepped out...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I got 6 reviews for chapter 6! I'M SO HAPPY! okay, here's the deal I'll post little glimpses of the upcoming chapters starting from chapter8 if I get 1 or more extra reviews, okay?**

**ReadAndReview!**

I swallowed. The door opened and stepped out... Chace? Where the hell did he pop out from? I gaped at him in shock. He was dressed in a green v- neck that matched his eyes perfectly and black pants. His eyes rested on me and a grin made its way to his face. _How can he be so hot? _

And then the passenger door opened and stepped out another boy. Dressed all in black. His chestnut hair falling into his brown eyes.

Whoa.

"Car trouble, Sofia?" Chace asked. Amusement dancing in his emerald eyes. I hesitated but nodded, after wards.

"Need help?" He asked. The other boy was checking me out, head to toe. His head was tilted to the right. I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned at him, he was _so _not making a good first impression. I saw a faint shadow of a smile dance its way across his lips. He looked at Chace.

"Care to introduce us?" He asked. Chace simply looked at him and smirked.

"I don't think she wants to know you, _Hen_" He said, grinning as if he had just won the lottery. I snickered, "Hen's" head whipped towards me then back to Chace and glared at him. While Chace shrugged, innocently.

"Sofia meet Henry. Henry meet Sofia" He said, suddenly looking bored. Henry or Hen walked towards me, I pressed up against my car door. But he still took my hand and kissed it, just like Landon had earlier. Though Henry let his lips linger, longer. I felt him flick his tongue over my skin.

"It's an honor to meet such a beautiful young lady like you" He said, his voice husky, and eyes raking over my body, hungrily. I snatched my hand away from him and glared at him.

"I'm afraid, I can't say the same for myself" I growled. I heard Chace say "Told you so!" Which I rolled my eyes at. I looked at him.

"Can you help me with my car?" I asked. He looked kind of surprised that I had asked him so... openly? But nodded then walked towards me. I immediately moved closer to him. Wanting to get away from the still- rejected looking pervert in front of me. Chace noticed my movement because he gave me a knowing glance. I bit my lip, and waited for him to finish shuffling around. When he was finally done. He shut the lid with a "thud" and stared at me.

"Engine's failed" He informed me.

"How did it fucking fail? I bought this piece of shit not two months ago!" I exclaimed, angrily. Making crazy hand gestures. I heard Henry stifle a laugh. I spun around and gave him one of my best death glares. It worked. Ha ha. He paled slightly.

"You can ride with us" Chace suggested, ignoring my little outburst. I looked at him, cautiously. To tell the truth I had begun to trust Chace a little. He wasn't like the other guys.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I was just about to say yes. When he just _had_ to add.

"You can also crash my house, if you want. More specifically my _room_." He teased, with a wink. I sighed, heavily and looked at the half moon. I know he was only joking. But I was never comfortable with sexual jokes. Actually, scratch what I thought about Chace. About him being different, earlier.

All men are the same.

I opened my car door and took out all my belongings then locked the doors. I turned around to face Chace who looked lost and I forced a smile.

"See you at school, Chace" I turned to Henry, who was playing with the zipper of his jacket. "And I hope to never see you again." I finished, and with that I spun around and started walking in the direction of where I had drove in, pulling my hood over my now completely wet head.

"Hey, hold on! I thought I was going to drive you home" Chace called after me, loudly over the rain. Which had started to pound now.

"No, thank you. I prefer walking." I called back. I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"I was only joking" He said. Looking if it was possible even more handsome, completely dripping wet.

"I don't like those kind of jokes." I said, flatly. and snatched my hand away from his warm grasp. He suddenly looked angry.

"Why are you so sensitive? You can't even take a joke?" He hissed, getting louder by each word. I glared at him.

"What's your problem? _I'm _the one who's _sensitive_. _I'm _the one who can't take a _joke_!" By now I was yelling, as well. He laughed without humour.

"What having girls problems? I was only being nice. But I guess your parents haven't exactly taught you any respect, have they?" He sneered, venom laced every word that left his lips. My breath caught up in my throat. Did he just go there? My lower lip began to tremble and my eyes stung. I think he noticed because a guilty expression clouded over his face.

I turned around and practically ran as far as I could away from him. I was running by now, not knowing exactly where I was going. But I didn't care at the moment. His words had stung, so badly. I heard him calling my name and apologizing, faintly. But I ignored him and kept running. By now, tears had escaped my eyes and now were falling freely.

When I was sure that I was far enough from them I took in my surroundings.

Holy, shit.

How the hell did I end up in a _freaking _forest?

My heart was starting to pound, furiously and I was starting to panic. I inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to calm myself down, and sat down on the side of the road I was on. Not caring if my butt got wet, I had bigger problems at the moment. My back was to the forest. I sat there for some time, trying to figure out what to do, when I heard some twigs snap behind me. I quickly got up and turned around.

But I just saw trees. I calmed myself down and told myself that it was just my imagination. Then out of nowhere I saw a car heading the way I was standing. I quickly took a step backwards to where I was sitting before. The car, again I couldn't see what style it was or what color. It was so dark here! Instead of the car passing me like it was supposed to. It stopped right in front of. Just like Chace's car had. I took another step backwards in fear. The passenger window rolled down and I saw...


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorryy! I couldn't update for a loong time, my computer broke down so at the moment I'm using my friend's laptop. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoyy **

**R&R**

The passenger window rolled down and I saw the most gorgeous man ever. He had the face of an angel, high cheekbones, pale skin and the perfect full lips that looked soo soft. He had jet- black hair that fell in his perfect, pale blue eyes that held some sort of secret in them, he was wearing all black-

God, what is it with hot guys wearing all black? Making them look like from being models to stalkers.

Anyways back to the point. He was wearing a black dress shirt, which had the first few buttons undone, from which I could see his perfect smooth, chiseled chest. I couldn't help but stare a little longer at it. He was wearing black dress pants to complete his attire.

He glanced at me gaping at him in awe, and smirked.

Oh God another smirker! Is that even a word?

"What is a beautiful young lady like you doing in a forest at such a time?" He asked. I swear I almost drooled when I heard his beautiful, melodic yet deep voice. It was alluring and seductive but dangerous at the same time.

"I… got lost" I said, then frowned at my stupid excuse and at the fact that I sounded so dumb. He chuckled. It was a beautiful sound.

"Get in the car" He ordered, looking at me. My eyes widened and I took another step backwards. His eyes softened, noticing my reaction.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me." He murmured, watching me closely. I hesitated but then slowly opened the passenger door and quietly got in.

For some reason I believed him. Though my instincts were telling- no scratch that, were screaming at me to run as if there were a bunch of bulls were after me… and I was dressed in all red.

When I got in the car and closed the door, he reached over to the backseat and grabbed something black. I edged closer to the door, which really didn't make a difference since I was already pressed up against it. Staring at him with wide horrified eyes,

He glanced at my expression, and then laughed. Before handing me the black thing. It was a black cloak, I realized, made out of pure velvet. I looked at it in confusion. He snickered.

"Wrap it around yourself." He said. Amusement lingering on his face.

"Oh" I mumbled, ashamed of my stupidness. Then wrapped it around my wet body. He chuckled, again and started driving. It was silent in the car, after that. I couldn't help but sneak glances at him, every now and then. I think he noticed because he had a small smile on his lips and he was staring at me from the corner of his eyes as well. It was pretty awkward.

"What's your name?" He asked. Breaking the silence and making me jump, slightly.

"Sofia" I replied, after regaining my composure.

"What were you doing all by yourself in a forest that is known for danger?" He questioned. I was quiet for a moment, trying to think of a lie to come up with. I mean, how stupid would it sound that I had a fight with someone and I came running to forest, randomly?

"My car broke down and I had a fight with someone from school, so I started walking, not knowing where I was going." I confessed. We had finally left the forest, a couple minutes ago.

"So, you ended up in a forest?" he asked, amusement showing clearly in his voice.

"Uh, yeah" I said, not understanding in what was so funny, and soon before I realized we were in the driveway of my house. I sat there for a moment, uncertain of what to do. I cleared my throat and looked at him. Once again shocked by how beautiful he is.

"Thank you. I'm really grateful." I said kind of feeling awkward.

"It's no problem." He said, just as quietly. I reached for the clasp of the cloak, when he reached out a hand to stop me. I gasped in shock.

His whole arm was covered in scars.

I looked at his face, trying to see a display of emotion. His face was perfectly composed, completely blank.

"Keep it" He whispered. His moved up to my cheek. He gently caressed it with is thumb. I felt tingles go up and down my spine.

Normally I wouldn't let any guy touch me. But I was in a trance with this beautiful stranger.

I was drawn to him. Just like I was drawn to Chace.

I had felt an attraction the moment I had looked into his green orbs. But this was something stronger, something deeper. But the attraction was broken when he moved his eyes away. Something flickered in his eyes, though I couldn't quite catch it.

I swallowed and opened the door, grabbing my stuff with me. I got out and shut the door behind me. I leaned down and looked at him.

"You didn't tell me your name." I said, suddenly realizing it and then gave him a sheepish smile. He returned a dazzling one in return.

"You'll find out soon." He said. I straightened up as he reversed the car out of my driveway. He gave me one last glance then drove away. Disappearing into the darkness. Which he blended in perfectly with, leaving me feeling kind of empty.

After entering my house I suddenly realized that I hadn't told where I lived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know you all are really pissed off, but I just got my computer fixed... so, yeah. And I know that I have to make my chapters longer but as I update I also continue my story. I promise I'll start making them longer as soon as I get farther in the story. Anyways, I think I did put the color of the "stranger's" eyes. I did, right? Correct me if I'm wrong please! :) And thank you all for your wonderful reviews; I'll be looking forward to moree! :P **

**R&R**

I woke up in the morning and got up and stumbled, sleepily to the window and moved the violet curtains away from my window. Trying to make the sun help me wake up, fully. When I saw my car in my driveway. I gasped and looked at it in disbelief. Blinking, rapidly to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. When I was done gawking I simply shrugged and went to get ready for ready for school.

I went down the stairs, fully dressed after a refreshing shower. Last night I had passed out straight on my bed out of exhaustion after using a bit of energy to get cleaned up and change. I grabbed a waffle and checked my messages. 6 New messages. 4 from Samantha's mother and 2 from Samantha herself. I deleted them after listening to the frantic, worried voices asking me if I was okay and where I was. Samantha's mother had taken me under her wing. I grabbed my school bag and jacket when something black caught my eye.

The cloak.

I picked it up and last night came rushing back to me. _Him_. The hypnotizing gaze and the strange bond I felt between us.

I looked at the cloak more closely. It was pure black and right on the breast pocket was a beautiful white and black crest with a tint of red. All in white and right in the center was the letter _**V**_ embroidered in a fancy way. I looked at the weird designs that surrounded the letter. Not understanding them. I understood a couple of them like the red wings that were outlined in black. The other ones were... weird. I finally gave up trying and neatly folded it and tucked it away.

Then I looked at the clock and mentally cursed myself for being late three times in a row. I would get a detention for sure, now.

* * *

I sighed and trucked the detention slip in a random binder that I had grabbed from my locker in a rush then walked to History. I knocked on the door and the teacher opened the door and quietly ushered me inside. I shot her a strange look but obeyed, anyways.

I saw Samantha out of the corner of my eyes, sitting next to Landon holding his hand under the desk they were currently sitting at. His head was on the table and his eyes were closed. While she was writing something in her notebook. I went and sat down with my other friends across the class, not feeling like sitting next to Samantha because I knew the moment she would see me she would start firing questions at me, also since Landon was in my seat. And I was not ready for them, since I was feeling cranky from the lack of sleep. Throughout the whole class I kept sneaking glances at them.

"Sofia!" I heard someone call. I saw Samantha's head shoot up at the sudden mention of my name. I turned towards the voice, it was one of Aaron's friends, and Aaron wasn't in any of classes except for math.

"Yeah" I asked, curiously.

"We heard that you're going out with Aaron. Is it true?" He asked, the people around him bobbed their heads in agreement. I tensed.

"What? No, it's a lie. I'm not going out with anyone." I said, realizing that this was why people were giving me looks ever since I came to school, today.

"Really? Because we also heard that you both had sex in the backseat of his car" He said, looking at me as if he were challenging me. My jaw dropped to the floor. The whole class was listening to our conversation now. Even Landon had woken up from his sleep and was staring at me, intently. I ignored him and got up and slowly walked closer towards the boy.

"Where did you hear this shit from?" I asked in a low, dangerous voice. The teacher would have screamed at us to sit back down since the whole class was standing up now, if she wasn't so busy sleeping and drooling all of her desk.

"It's all over the school, that you guys had _hardcore _sex." He said, wearing a stupid smirk that I wanted to slap off his face that freaking second. I felt anger boiling in me, I laughed without humor. It sounded so familiar to me. This was the way I had laughed for months, for years. I was used to it. I looked at him.

"Don't worry my taste isn't _that _bad, yet." I retorted.

"Why are you denying it? Did he pay you to have sex with him? Because if he did, I'm next in line. "He said, leaning in towards me and raking his eyes hungrily over me. I felt disgust wash over me.

"What class does Aaron have, right now?" I asked, forcing a sweet smile. Trying to compose my anger.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I appointed him as my _pimp. _Gotta ask him permission, don't I?" I said, sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"Oh… Of course he's in the class across from us" He said. I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me pretty hard. I heard a faint thump, which I supposed was the teacher falling off her chair. Oh, well. I walked over to the room Aaron was in and yanked the door open.

* * *

Chace P.O.V

I sighed as I zoned out the girl sitting next to me. Damn, she talked a lot. I tried distracting myself by focusing my entire attention on voices in the other rooms. In the room across us, someone was having an argument. One of the voices sounded pretty familiar. I shot a look at Spencer, who was banging his head against a wall, out of boredom. He met my gaze and mentally sent me a message. This was Spencer's power he could send messages, mentally and also sometimes read people's minds if their current thought was directed towards him.

_Hear that? _He asked.

_One of the voices sound familiar, right? _I asked, mentally.

_Yeah, it sounds like… Sofia, doesn't it? _

My eyes darkened at the mention of her. I had been hearing rumors since morning about her sleeping with that idiot sitting 2 rows in front of me. The rumors bothered me a bit. Before I could reply back to Spencer. The classroom door was yanked open. There stood a beautiful but angry lioness.

After a few seconds I realized that it was Sofia who stood there. Her hair was fiery at the moment, flying wildly around her heart- shaped face. And her eyes were… Maroon? That's impossible. They were darting around the room as if a vengeful predator after its prey. One of her hands was curled up in a fist the other one was holding the door frame, tightly. She walked over to Aaron and whispered something in his ear.

He swallowed and looked around in fear then quietly got up to follow her outside of the class. The door was slammed shut, once again. Our stupid teacher just stood their, broadly sipping his ice cold coffee. Spencer got up and walked over to me.

"Did you see her eyes?" He breathed, shocked. I nodded, equally shocked.

"Saw her eyes? They were like almost red!" He said his eyes wide.

"That just happens to us!" He said, his voice getting louder. I shot him a glare and mentally snapped at him to shut his mouth. I listened closely to the argument right outside our class and smirked at Aaron's cowardness.

A couple of minutes later Aaron came back to class. His eyes were wide with fear and there was a red hand print on his cheek. He wobbled back to his head in his hands and was quiet for the rest of the class.

I thought of last night and what I said to Sofia. I regretted it deeply. I had been worried sick after she had just disappeared my sight. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Though the part about her not being able to take a joke was true.

Then the bell rang and I grabbed my books and headed towards the door, where Spencer stood staring at something with wide eyes. I didn't bother to look at what he was staring at. It was probably a piece of gum that was a weird color or something. Everything fascinated this guy. I was almost out of the door when he grabbed my arm and pointed a finger to the door frame. I rolled my eyes and looked at the place where Sofia had previously had her hand placed.

There was a huge dent lying there.

I frowned and I felt Spencer's eyes shift on me.

"What the hell is she?" He exclaimed. I didn't bother to tell him to shut his mouth because that's exactly what I want to know, now.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized that I never put disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter. Which is a really stupid thing so from now on I'm going to start putting disclaimers! YAY! Also, I'm going to make this clear. CHACE has GREEN eyes and the "STRANGER" has BLUE eyes. I hope it's clear, now. :P **

**P.S this chapter is kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer:**** MINE, MINE, MINE**

**R&R**

**(Chace P.O.V)**

I drank the thick red liquid in literally two huge gulps. Then I threw the colored bottle into some random bush, after making sure that no one was looking. I walked back into the school and casually, strolled into the crowded cafeteria.

I spotted Michael, Nathan and Spencer they were all sitting next to Landon and his new play toy. Who was currently talking to Sofia, she had visibly seemed to be calm, now. I walked towards them, occasionally flashing winks or smiles in the direction of staring or giggling girls. As I came near the table I heard Spencer ask Sofia something.

"Sofia, I've never had sex in the backseat of a car before. Is it a good experience?" He teased. Her eyes narrowed and I saw her hands clench into fists. I walked up behind her and looked at Spencer and spoke without a second thought.

"Stop, Spence. She can't take a joke, right Sofia?" I taunted then mentally smacked myself. I was supposed to apologize and try to get to know her better, not make the matter worse.

After a moment, Sofia got up gracefully and glanced at me then quietly walked out of the cafeteria without another glance at anyone. To tell the truth I had expected her to burst and throw a couple punches her and there but never to just walk away.

I looked at where she had just disappeared, and then sat down in her empty seat.

"Guys! Just leave her alone!" Sally, I think- no Samantha exclaimed. I stared at her.

"What? If she can't take a joke, she shouldn't but she also shouldn't react so harshly to it." I said, flatly. She looked at me in disbelief.

"She _can_ take a joke. She just isn't comfortable with sexual ones." She said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why she's seventeen, I bet she already had it." I replied.

"Yeah, she did. When she was _thirteen_ and it was forced." She growled, before getting up and storming out of the cafeteria.

I looked at her retreating figure in shock. Did she just tell me that Sofia had _raped _when she was _thirteen?_ _Holy shit, _I looked at the others. They all wore the same shocked expressions. I ran a hand through my hair, and then made a mental note to talk to her… soon.

**Sofia (P.O.V)**

I got up and glanced up at Chace, whose expression was one of regret. Then I quietly left the cafeteria without a second glance. I went outside and sat down underneath my favorite oak tree and drew my knees to my chest, resting my head on top of them. My thoughts wandered back to last night. I sighed, heavily. I hated my life. The stranger from last night was probably a foreign rock star or a celebrity, while I was a boring and pathetic orphan.

I sat there for a long time in the same position, with my eyes closed. Passer byes might have thought that I was sleeping, but no. I felt someone sit down beside me. I didn't need to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Sofia?" Samantha whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Sleepy?" She asked her voice louder, now. I shook my head even though it was a lie. I opened my eyes and sat straight, looking at her.

"So, how was your date?" I asked, trying to be casual. Just as I expected, she brightened.

"It was absolutely amazing!" She gushed, and started filling me in with all the information.

They both had gone to an expensive restaurant, dined and then had left for a short walk. He had held her hand during it and had kissed her under her front porch. Typical. By the end of her long- ass explanation of the "kiss" she had this glazed look in her eyes. I rolled my eyes, smiling and snapped my fingers in front of her eyes. She blinked and looked at me then grinned, sheepishly. I laughed and shook my head at her. Then we both headed back inside when someone grabbed my arm from behind.

I turned around, expecting Max, or one of his other friends.

What I did not expect was Chace, looking down at me.

"What do you want?" I muttered, rudely looking away.

"I need to talk to you" He said, looking at me.

"In private" He added, after noticing Samantha, who was watching him with a look of warning in her eyes. I hesitated but nodded and sent a reassuring look to Samantha. I followed Chace to the back of the building where there was no one. Before walking any further, I stopped.

"Can we stay here?" I asked, nervous. He looked at me and nodded. We stood in front of each other. I looked around the yard, looking anywhere but at Chace.

"Listen, I just really wanted to apologize for being a jerk all this time." Chace said, his pretty face was showing nothing but regret and sincerity. I looked at him, even more closely trying to find out that if he was serious or was he just pulling a prank or something.

"Are you serious or are you just joking?" I questioned. He looked a little hurt.

"I'm serious, I really do regret it now." He said, it's like he was almost pleading.

"It's okay. I guess I shouldn't have been too harsh either" I said, after a moment. I smiled up at him. He beamed, suddenly looking adorable. I turned around, about to go back inside when he spoke again.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." He sounded nervous. Wait, why would he sound nervous? _Oh God, no-_

"Would you like have dinner with me?" He blurted. I slowly looked at him, feeling helpless, and then opened my mouth to politely refuse when he cut me off.

"Just dinner, nothing else, I promise." He assured me. I bit my lip. Desperately hoping Samantha would pop out of nowhere and say something, say _anything_.

"I'm not sure, Chace." I said, honestly. He smiled, softly.

"I just want to make up for being such an ass. That's all. Trust me." He murmured.

"Okay" I said, trying to smile. But inside I was freaking out. He grinned and walked towards me. I gulped. He leaned in, my heart beat increases and I secretly hoped that he couldn't hear it.

"You're safe with me, trust me." He breathed, his cool breath tingling my skin. I suppressed a shiver. He took my hand in his, and then looked at me for permission. I gave him a small smile and then we both walked back inside, holding hands and with jittery feelings settling inside our stomachs.


	11. Chapter 11

I let out a irritated sigh,. Then glared at all the mess Samantha had made in less than an hour, my room was a disaster, scattered with clothes, make up, shoes, make up, etc…

"I found it!" She screeched. I flinched and covered my ears, then slowly looked at whatever she was holding. It was a black cocktail dress, and it had a turtleneck that was embroidered with silver rhinestones, the sleeves were really short and it ended just a couple inches above my knees.

"That's not mine." I stated. She shot me a shocked look.

"Yes, it is. I found it in your closet. Why on earth would you hide something like this?"She asked, looking incredulous. I shrugged, not knowing how to respond. She rolled her eyes and ushered me into my bathroom to change. I stripped down and carefully put the dress on. Then stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl to show off the dress a bit, and Samantha squealed, then she moved on to do my hair, making the ends of my hair turn into soft curls.

She applied some mascara, eyeliner, making my eyes look smoky, which looked pretty hot. And then I applied some light pink lip gloss. Then I slipped into black flats. Then I grabbed my black leather jacket, it's sleeves were up to my elbow.

"Don't you think it looks a bit too formal?" I asked, nervously. I didn't go on a date for 5 years. What did you expect?

"No, don't worry. It's perfect." She replied. Fixing a couple curls.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I'm just going to hang out." She said, playing with the hem of her t- shirt . I wriggled my eyebrows at her.

"Hang out or…" I trailed off, smirking suggestively. She blushed, furiously and looked out the window. A couple seconds later I heard a honk outside. I fidgeted, nervously. Samantha got up from her place on the bed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I glanced at Samantha with pleading eyes.

"Will you wait for me?" I asked, hopeful.

"I'm sleeping at your house." She reminded me with a grin. I sighed with relief. Then walked downstairs and opened the door.

I saw Chace standing there with Landon. Chace was wearing all white. A white hoodie on top of a leather jacket that hugged his muscular chest, perfectly with skinny white pants. They both glanced up at us when they heard the front door open. Chace's eyes widened when he saw me but Landon kept a blank face on. I took small baby steps towards them and Landon started walking towards me. Our eyes met as he walked passed me and into my house where Samantha was waiting for him. Chace walked up to me and took my hand, softly brushing his lips against my knuckles. Sort of reminding me of last night.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I smiled at him and let him lead me to his car. I sat in and we drove in a comfortable silence. He pulled up in front of an expensive looking restaurant and got out to open the door for me. I mumbled a quick "thank you" and followed him inside.

As we entered, I gazed up in awe at its beauty. A beautiful chandelier hung from the middle of the grand restaurant and it illuminated the place up, showing its true beauty through the antique decorations and etc… A waitress sauntered over to us. But when she us- or precisely Chace, she straightened up and fixed the blond pile on her head.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked in what she hoped was a seductive tone, but she really sounded like she had a fat, chubby frog or toad stuck in her throat.

"Yes, can you please show us a table for two?" Chace asked, politely. She took a few steps towards us- or again him and leaned forward.

"Are you sure?" She breathed. I'm pretty sure that she was trying to show Chace her non- existant cleavage. I bit my lip from laughing out loud at her. Chace stepped away from him and closer to me, wrapping a around my waist. I tensed up, not knowing what to do. Should I stay there or step away and slap the living daylights out of him? Before I could react Chace spoke up again.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said, dryly. All traces of politeness gone from his voice. The waitress flushed a deep crimson and glared at me. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Please, follow me." She bit out, walking away but it looked like she was limping… You get my point, don't you?

We both followed her, and I was still a bit uncomfortable with Chace's arm around me. I would think that he would have noticed by my stiff posture, but I guess he didn't because he didn't let go of me until I sat down on the ridiculously over loaded table. The table had a pretty good view. Showing bright, colorful lights or the small lake the restaurant was next to, from the window. After Chace pulled out a chair for me, he did the same for himself. Then grabbed a menu from the side of the table and handed it to me. I opened it and scanned it.

"What do you want to order?" Chace asked. I thought for a moment.

"Pasta, I guess" I said, with a little shrug. The waitress scribbled it down on a notepad and then looked at Chace, waiting. I noticed her scruffy Mary Janes were tapping on the floor, making a irritating sound. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just have a coke" He ordered. I frowned.

"You're going to make me look fat, if I'm the only one eating ." I said, looking at him.

"No need. You already are." He teased.

"Hey!" I cried, but I couldn't help but grin along with him.

"Though, I'm serious order something. Order anything." I pleaded. I didn't miss the look of disgust that flashed across his face. Though, he finally agreed and ordered the same thing as me. We continued to make small talk until the waitress brought us our food. I tried to look lady- like while I took my first few bites or the achingly delicious pasta. If I was with anyone else, I would have gobbled it down instantly. I glanced at Chace who was playing around in his plate with a fork.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally. Setting my fork down, he looked up and shrugged.

"Uh, nothing" He replied.

"Is it not good?" I asked, looking down at my pasta, recalling the delicious taste of it. If he said no, he had some serious problems.

"No, it's pretty good." He assured me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. I had previously draped my leather jacket over my chair. He stared at me, blankly.

"Well…" I prompted, motioning for him to take a bite. He gulped and picked up his fork and hesitated before taking a small bite. I saw different emotions pass his face. The main was disgust. He put the fork down and put a hand over his mouth. I frowned, confused and hurriedly poured him a glass of water and then I raised it to his lips. He drank it in a huge gulp. I looked at him, seriously worried. What if his pasta was poisoned? If it was I would make sure that slutty waitress was sentenced to death.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Chace nodded and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"I'll be back." He choked out. I nodded and watched him practically jog across the restaurant and into the restrooms. I thought for a moment and took a bite of his pasta, trying to see if something was wrong. I frowned in confusion. Okay, it was confirmed. I had agreed to date a boy with bad taste in food. Chace returned a couple minutes later and opened his mouth but then closed it. Looking like a fish, a quite adorable one.

"Let me guess, pasta hasn't made its way onto your favorite food's list, right?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled but nodded. After the… event, we just talked about random stuff her and there. I was the only one eating while Chace just took a couple sips of his drink.

I finally finished my plate and we both got ready to leave, after Chace paid the bill. Of course I insisted on paying because I was the only one that had eaten. But he only refused.

Duh, that's what you're supposed to do when you want to impress a girl.

We headed out towards the parking lot. I waited patiently for him to look around for the car keys, while looking at our surroundings. I saw something white flash on my right. Chace's head snapped up and to the right. I looked at him, surprised he caught the "thing" even thought his head was faced down towards the car door. He just stared at that spot for a couple seconds before opening the door for me to get in the car.

I got in and waited for him to start the car and soon we were driving back the way we came. The first couple of minutes I just stared out the window into the darkness, it was almost 10 now. Chace reached over and put the radio on, trying to ease the awkwardness in the car. But he just increased it by putting on a sexual song. I cleared my throat, uncomfortably and glanced at Chace from the corner of my eyes. As I expected, he was turning red, also.

I reached out and changed the station, to make it worse. Another song in the same category played o. I tried changing the station a couple times, but the other ones had worst songs on. I mean, was ex invented today?

Not being able to hold it anymore. I burst out laughing. Chace threw me a are- you- crazy look, which I ignored, easily and tried to calm myself down. After a couple minutes, I stopped myself from giggling but couldn't help but smile.

"Are you done?" Chace asked. I could hear the laughter in his voice. I nodded and continued looking out the window. He chuckled, softly. He pulled up in front of my house. Then got of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and we both walked towards my porch. We stood there for a couple seconds before I spoke up.

"So, do you want to come in?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. To tell you the truth, I really didn't want him to come inside with me, alone. I wondered where Samantha was.

"No thanks, its getting late. Won't your parents mind?" He asked. I looked away.

"They're dead." I muttered.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Chace said, sounding sincere. I gave him a small smile and nodded. I didn't see the defeated look on his face. We stood there for awhile, enjoying the cool breeze blowing on our faces.

"Listen, I had a great time today. So… thank you." I said. Chace beamed.

"Yeah, it was… eventful." He joked. I laughed, recalling the previous events.

"Though, I'd really like to take you out again." He added. I hesitated but then nodded. He leaned forward.

I froze.

My breath hitched. Instead of his lips landing on my lips, they brushed softly against my cheek. He pulled away but his face was still pretty close to mine.

"Friday, after school?" He whispered. I nodded, looking at me feet. He smiled his goodbye and got into his car and drove off. I stood on the porch for a few seconds after that, with this dreamy look on my face. Then before turning around to go inside my house I saw something red flash out of the corner of my eye. My head snapped towards it. I frantically looked around.

And that's when I heard whispers.

**CHECK OUT THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE xD AND _REVIEW_**


	12. Chapter 12

They were faint; I could have mistaken them for the wind. But no, someone was talking. I listened closely and I swear I heard my name being whispered a couple of times. I just somehow knew. My breathing got faster and my eyes darted around the street, scanning the houses and the streets. And my hand was making its way to the bell. Since I had left my house keys at home knowing Samantha would be home.

"Who's there?" I called out, after a moment. The whispers stopped and I heard footsteps. My hand somehow fell on the door knob and I desperately hoped that it was open. Testing my luck, I twisted it and pushed it open. To my surprise it _was _open. I quickly got inside and locked the door, with shaking hands. I ran all around the house making sure _every _entrance into this house was shut.

I hid behind a curtain and peeked out from behind and out the window. I looked at the view my window was giving me or my front yard.

There was no one.

I yanked the curtains shut and ran upstairs to my room. Where Samantha was sleeping, soundlessly. I entered the room and pulled the blankets off her sleeping form with force. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she jumped up when she saw me towering over her.

"Why was the front door open?" I demanded, angrily but with fear, also. She looked at me, panicked and confused.

"What are you talking about? The door was locked and I put an extra pair of keys in your bag just in case. "She said, looking worried.

"No! The door was fucking open. There was _no _lock!" I argued. My voice was getting louder by each word. Samantha flinched and cowered in front or me.

"I locked it myself after Landon left." She said in a small voice. I closed my eyes in regret and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I just… the door wasn't locked. It was open. I mean, what if something happened?" I asked, replaying what had just happened outside and decided not to tell Samantha, yet.

"I swear I locked the door myself" She mumbled, more to herself than me. I sighed.

"It's okay just make sure next time, okay?" I asked. She nodded. Then returned to her usual self.

"Soo, how did it go?" She exclaimed, excitedly. I laughed and got up to change my clothes, and as I did so I told her everything that happened. Forgetting about what had happened earlier, momentarily. I changed into my pajamas, which were mid thigh shorts and a tank top. I looked at Samantha, who was still giggling, quietly probably at the car part.

"So, enough about me, did you eat?" I asked, running a brush through my hair. She nodded and stifled a yawn. I put down the brush on my dresser and climbed into bed, pulling the covers along as I did so.

"Sofia" Samantha whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Chace seems like a good guy." She said, slowly. I was silent for a moment.

"Give him a chance, okay?" She continued after realizing I hadn't said something. I swallowed.

"I'll try… Really, I will but after what happened I just don't consider myself worthy. I'm scared." I murmured, softly, gazing out in the darkness, _that_ night flashing back to me. I shut my eyes trying to make the thoughts about it disappear. But, it was no use.

They were stuck there_ forever._

"Whatever happened wasn't your fault, at all. Just try not to think about it. It's time to crawl out of your shell, Sofia. You've been in there for too long. You have to come out someday, why not be today? Give Chace a chance, he seems really sweet. Despite the fact that he can be an ass sometimes." She said. I sighed.

"I'll try." I promised.

"And if you hurt, I'll be your rock." She reminded me. I laughed and threw my favorite stuffed animal in the direction of her bed. Jimbo the fat green giraffe, though I'm not pretty sure if it was a giraffe or a dinosaur. Oh, well.

She giggled and wished me goodnight and within seconds she was snoring, softly. I turned to my right side and looked at the shiny stars in the clear sky. Then I slowly fell to sleep with a strange feeling of fear creeping up deep inside of me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, wished for the day to be a Saturday; sadly it was still a Thursday.

I got up and passed by Samantha's sleeping figure and into the bathroom. I stripped down and stepped into the warm water. I tilted my head up high and let the water pour down my body, I twisted the knob, making the water hotter. My skin burned and was turning pink from the heat but I ignored it and just stood there.

I heard Samantha yelling on the other side of the door, screaming at me to get out. I just took extra long in the shower just to annoy her and then I decided to put on my uniform in the bathroom and applied some makeup then as slow as a turtle, no probably even slower. I opened the bathroom door and sneaked out of the room, where Samantha was talking to herself and shuffling around the room.

I slipped out and skipped downstairs, grinning like a maniac. I reached the end of the staircase and froze.

There was someone standing right beside my couch. Male, I could tell.

The person was dressed in a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head. His back was to me.

I opened my mouth and closed it a couple times, not exactly sure what to do. Should I start screaming at the very top of my lungs or just greet the person like an old friend.

"Um… Hello?" I stammered, stupidly. His head turned in my direction, just an inch or two. I snapped as realization struck me.

There was a stranger in my house and I was greeting it. Smart, eh?

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. My head reached out towards a vase that was sitting at the edge of the staircase as decoration, and I wrapped my fingers around it. He just tilted his head and chuckled. I felt a brief flash of déjà vu hit me. I had heard that laugh before.

Without a second thought I hurled the vase towards him.

He gracefully reached out an arm and caught it. I blinked and he was standing right in front of me.

I gasped in shock and opened my mouth to scream, when he put a hand over my mouth.

"So familiar: he whispered. Again I had heard this melodic voice before. Somewhere, I distantly heard my bedroom door open and Samantha angrily stomping down the stairs. He removed his hand and I just stared at the darkness behind his hood.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I was too shocked to even pull away, but damn, were his lips soft. He pulled away after a couple of seconds. His hood had been pulled back a bit so his eyes were visible. His eyes.

His pale blue eyes.

_My _eyes were wide like saucers.

Samantha was halfway down the stairs, now, muttering a string of curses, out loud.

He looked at me one last time before disappearing into thin air. The last thing I saw was the white crest on the black cape and the small wings before I fainted.

**REVIEW And I'm really sorry I didn't update it's because I had my final exams *gag* Its kinda short, because i typed it reallyy fast...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up, staring at the ceiling of my mother's room. Yes, I had still kept all of her stuff. Her antique vanity, which was a bit _too _old, my father's shiny wooden desk, etc… The room pretty much alive, but somehow dead.

I tried to get up but fell back down from exhaustion. A moment later, I groaned, out loud as I suddenly remembered _why _I had fainted.

"Shit" I whispered, horrified. I just lay there, getting scared as the clock ticked. I ran a shaky hand through my hair, suddenly feeling really, really thirsty. I looked around for water, but found none in sight, so I made an effort to get up and then I shakily walked downstairs. I reached the end of the staircase and fearfully looked around.

Thank God there was no one.

If that guy or _thing_ showed up again God knows what would have happened to me. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and then filled it with water, then slowly brought it up to my lips and took a huge gulp. I ended up drinking several refills of ice- cold water. When I was done, I felt much better and I was about to put it back in the sink when some-_freaking_-how it slipped from my hands and shattered… on my foot. I yelped in pain and jumped out of the pile of broken glass and grabbed some napkins, from the counter to help stop the huge, bloody gash on my foot to stop bleeding.

I scrambled around to find some band aids. After a couple of minutes of looking around finding a couple, I grabbed a stool from the table in my kitchen and grabbed a band aid to put on my foot.

My mouth fell open and the band aid slipped out of my hands due to shock.

There was not even a _drop _of blood on either of my feet.

I twisted my foot around and tried to look for any traces of glass, blood or even scars. But there wasn't any.

I dropped my foot and leaned back into the chair. I rubbed my eyes. _Damn, I really am going crazy._ I thought, bitterly

After a couple of minutes, I grabbed the house phone and dialed Samantha's mother's number. She answered on the third ring and started freaking out when she found out that it was me on the other side of the phone. I tried calming her down, which she did after a couple of moments.

"Um, I wanted to ask you if you can spend the night here with Sam?" I asked, hopefully. I heard her warm laughter in return.

"Of course, honey! You don't even need to ask. Anyways do you need anything?" She asked.

"Ice cream and a pack of band aids, please." I replied, immediately. She happily agreed and even suggested renting some movies for the night and I agreed, enthusiastically. It would be a great distraction from the bizarre stuff going on in my life.

I hung up the phone and placed it on the dining counter. I looked around my house, trying to figure out what to do. I went up to my bedroom and quickly changed into my pj's before grabbing a book and heading back downstairs.

I made myself a quick dish of pasta while taking small breaks to read or watch television. When my pasta was finally cooked, I grabbed a plate, fork and a pasta server, when my phone rang. I put the utensils back down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said and picked up the stuff I needed, again.

"Oh my God! Than God you're awake!" Samantha cried from the other side of the phone. I grinned.

"Don't worry! I am awake and I'm eating pasta, again" I said, jokingly. Trying to lighten up the mood, and it worked. Samantha giggled, shakily.

"What happened?" She asked, suddenly, my throat suddenly felt dry and I was silent.

"I didn't get enough sleep, I guess." I stated, lamely. I heard her sigh.

"I know you're not telling the truth and I'm not going to ask you, again. Though the way you're behaving is beginning to worry me." She admitted. I bit my lip, feeling the urge to just burst into tears.

"I don't know what to say." I confessed, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, take your time, okay? Oh and Shane's on his way over to your house. He was pretty worried when I told him why you were absent and I couldn't stay at home because my French teacher had threatened to fail me if I didn't show up today and do the horrible exam that he gave out. By the all the girls are planning on going clubbing on this Saturday, which we _are _going. And Chace says he'll call you soon."Samantha blabbered on and on. I opened my mouth to say something when she interrupted me again.

"Oh and all the guys say "Waddduupp?" She mimicked their boyish voices. I laughed and told her to tell them a simple "Hello" back.

" I really want to go and eat my pasta now and come home as soon as you can, okay?" I asked. She agreed and I hung up the phone after a quick goodbye. Just when I was about to put a forkful of pasta in my mouth the doorbell rang. I threw the fork down in annoyance and stomped over to the door. I unlocked it and then walked back to the kitchen.

"You want pasta?" I called back to Shane.

"No, thank you." He replied. I froze.

That was not Shane's voice. I turned around, slowly only to see Landon standing in the entrance of my kitchen. My mouth fell open.

"Hello" He said, chuckling. I snapped my mouth back up and cleared my throat.

"Umm… Hey" I said, weakly. He grinned.

"Shocked?" He asked.

"Duh" I said, rolling my eyes. I sat down where I previously sat and looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to sit down? Isn't Shane supposed to be here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? Want pasta?" I asked, all in one breath. He laughed, shaking his head. He took a seat across me and watched me shove mouthfuls of pasta in my mouth.

"What's up with all the questions?" He asked, amused. I rolled my eyes and shot him a look.

"What's up with you showing up at my house out of the blue?" I retorted, taking a huge gulp of my ice cold Pepsi. He watched me, closely.

I raised my eyebrows at him and took another bite of my food and returned his gaze with a bored expression on my face. We watched each other like that for a long time. Well, he was just staring, I was eating, drinking _and_ staring.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, breaking the silence. He blinked.

"Just wanted to see how you were." He said, casually, almost too casually. I nodded and desperately hoped he wouldn't ask the question who's answer I _didn't _want to tell anyone.

"What happened?" He asked, in a gentle voice. I sighed and looked away.

"I don't know… I just fainted." I lied, smoothly. Though he still looked unconvinced.

"You can tell me, Sofia" He said in the same tone. If I had been paying close attention, I would've noticed that desperation had begun to leak into his voice. I smiled and looked at him.

"For some odd reason I find that quite hard to believe, Landon." I replied, half-heartedly. He chuckled but still had that serious look on his face. He looked back at me.

"it's just that things have taken a unexpected turn and its been affecting me." I confessed. He quickly nodded for me to continue.

"Ever since my parents died." I shuddered. "I just can't seem to get over it. As much as I try to. I just can't." I explained.

"Did they die in this house?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No it was in my old house. Its just a couple blocks away. I try not to cross it." I mumbled.

"What's happening now?" he asked, slowly. I quickly decided not to tell him. I didn't even know why I was pouring my heart out to him. I barely knew him.

Little did I know the only reason that Landon had stepped into my house was because of Chace and his sneaky little planes to find out my "secret".

**OKAYY, GUYS I AM NOT HAPPY. I ONLY GOT 8 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER AND ONE OF THEM WAS A COMPLAINT. I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE FASTER, BUT I HAVE OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO AS WELL. AND I WAS JUST **_**2**_** REVIEWS AWAY FROM REACHING 100! I WAS REALLY DISAPPOINTED. SO PLEASE REVIEW?**

**By the way thank you to all the people who reviewed and complained :D **

**A special shout out goes to Rosemary, whos review made me feeel reallly special, so thank youuu 3  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day after Landon had left I had just moped around the house, cleaning what was already clean. Samantha had finally cam back from school around 5 o'clock and as soon as she saw me she launched herself on me.

"What happened?" She exclaimed when she finally let go of me.

"I don't know." I lied, but feeling bad this time. "One minute I was walking down the stairs and the next I was on the floor." Samantha looked at me, closely then shrugged. But instead of letting me go she pulled me closer.

"Someone's waiting for you outside." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a confused look before I slowly walked towards the front door, cautious. I opened the door and stepped outside. Feeling a bit cold in my pajamas and tank top. The sight before my eyes was certainly unexpected.

Chace stood there Spencer in front of his car.

I smile, touched that he was worried about me. He noticed me and grinned, waving me over. I walked over to them, smiling at Spencer. Who beamed back at me.

"Are you okay?" Chace asked. I nodded.

"I just had a little weak moment there." I said, looking directly in his green eyes. Which were sparkling.

"Are you still up for clubbing, though?" He asked. Spencer whooped happily. I frowned.

"I don't think I'll be able to go on Saturday." I said, with a touch of sarcasm. But I doubt he noticed it. He looked at me, pouting. I felt my annoyance grow. Wasn't he aware that I almost cracked open my skull today? And he wanted me to go to a club like 2 or 3 days later? Uh, I don't think so.

"Aw, but why? Didn't Samantha tell you?" He asked. I pressed my lips together in a thin line.

"She did, Chace. She did. But I almost hit my head on the stairs today. I don't think I'm _comfortable_ going to the club, after such a close call." I snapped. And again, he didn't seem to notice.

"But could you come with us next week?" He asked, hopefully. I felt my anger decrease as I looked at his childish expression.

"I'll go next week." I promised, smiling up at him. He beamed.

"Uh… And our date, tomorrow?" He asked, fidgeting nervously. I didn't have the heart to say that I didn't feel like going.

"I'm still up for it, unless you're not." I answered, watching him closely for any looks of hesitation. There were none. Either there was really none or he was really good at hiding them.

"What? Of course I'm up for it, where do you want to go?" He asked, tossing his car keys around in his hands. I flinched at the noise, due to the massive headache that had formed a couple hours ago.

"I don't know, but I think dinner's not such a good idea." I said, remembering the little "event" that had taken place, at the restaurant.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Hmm… How about bowling or a movie?" He suggested. I pondered for a moment.

"I think bowling would be fun. I've bowled before." I admitted, sheepishly. He stared at me in shock.

"You don't go out a lot, do you?" He asked, slowly. I grinned, shrugging.

"Are you going to stay out there all day?" Samantha yelled, popping out of nowhere. Chace laughed while I grinned. While Spencer was _still _busy texting.

"Chace lets go now. Landon and Michael won't stop texting me. And Nathan being the idiot he is, won't stop calling me- Oh, hey Samantha!" Spencer called out when he saw Samantha sniffing a flower. She waved at him, merrily.

"Yeah, you guys should go now and Spencer? Please don't call Nathan an idiot."

* * *

The next morning before heading over to school, I stuffed some extra clothes in my bag. They consisted of a blue ruffled skirt and a long- sleeved white shirt. We had planned on a double date with Samantha and Landon. We were going to the bowling arena right after school ended.

And thankfully, my detention had been shifted over to Monday because the teacher that was supposed to be the supervisor was busy or something.

Last night was pretty fun. Samantha and her mother had slept over. I swear it was almost as if they lived at my house. I preferred them coming over because their house was really close to my previous one

Anyways, we had watched a couple movies with _a lot_ of junk food. We fell asleep around 1 a.m. Samantha's mother; Elle had slept in my mother's room.

To tell you the truth, Elle didn't even look like she was a mother of a seventeen year old. She had long flowing dirty- blonde hair and hazel eyes, with curves that were seen on a model. Her daughter had gotten most of her traits, except her eyes, from her long- lost father. He had left them when Samantha was fourteen. A year after my ill- fated birthday, I remember, Samantha had cried a lot that day. Her mother for some reason hadn't even shown a sign of weakness, in public. I don't know about when she was alone.

Back to reality, I was now sitting in homeroom reading a book. When Shane and his cronies sauntered over and plopped down next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" Shane asked, I smiled, nodding.

"Of course, she is, because of the fact that Chace pitied her and asked her out on an unfortunate date." Angela's annoying; high- pitched voice spoke up from behind me. I rolled my eyes, and stifled a yawn.

"Go back to figuring out what comes after A in the alphabet, you stupid blonde ditz." Shane retorted. The class gasped and the teacher choked and sputtered out the coffee she was drinking, looking very angry and offended.

Duh, she was a blonde, herself.

"Shane! Come here, now!" She barked, after recovering. He scratched the back of his head, winked at me and ruffled my sort of wet hair and then took his sweet time walking to the teacher's desk.

"Detention, and if I hear another one of those ridiculous statements out of your mouth, a suspension will be on its way. Do you understand me?" She scolded him. Shane nodded, gazing at the wall behind her. He dragged his feet back next to me and threw the detention slip on his desk. I grabbed it, hopefully.

"Awesome! You have detention on Monday." I said, happily. He stared at me, with an expression of mock hurt on his face.

"You're happy I have detention? And on a Monday?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, you have it with me." I explained. As expected he immediately brightened and grinned at me. The class bell rang and we both separated and went to our separate classes. I had to admit I was sort of excited to see Chace in Science. So I walked a little faster than necessary. I walked into the class and my gaze went to my table. To my disappointment the only ones that were sitting there were Michael, Spencer and Nathan. I looked around the room for him. No such luck.

Dejectedly, I walked over to my table and threw my books on the table and slumped down in my seat. Michael looked up and greeted me, by a letting out a looong "Helloooo" and slapping me on the back, which resulted in me, shooting forward, a little and pain in my back. I cleared my throat and winced as his hand collided with my back. I pursed my lips with pain.

"Hey." I bit out. And he just looked even giddier than before.

I wonder if he was on something…

I raised a hand to rub the place where he gave me a "friendly pat" on the back, but a hand beat me to it. Massaging it, gently.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW? I've been soo disappointed at the number of review I got on the last chapter **

**SO PLEASEEE REVIEW?**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT: ****This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer called "Whatever"; I would really appreciate it if you read my little message at the end of this chapter.**

I spun around in my chair, in surprise and alarm. A grin made its way on to my face as I saw Chace standing behind me. I got up and hugged him, without a second thought. After a short second, he wrapped his arms around me. We stood there for like a minute or two. Probably longer if someone had not cleared their throat behind us.

I immediately let go of Chace and turned around to see everyone looking at us. I bit my lip and flushed, slowly, sliding into my seat. Chace made Landon sit somewhere else, since Landon usually sat next to me.

Throughout the class, Chace held my hand under our desks. I was all smiles.

But I couldn't help but let my mind wander off to think about that blue- eyed guy. And thinking about him made me feel strange, like I didn't belong… _here._

Like I belonged somewhere else… _with someone else._

But I just shook the feeling. Fearfully, thinking that I was going insane by being paranoid all the time. Science flew by pretty quick and so did french, except there were the usual remarks, rumors and gossiping from the majority of the girls in my classes. A couple girls were practically burning holes in my back. Thank God, they didn't have lasers shooting out of their eyes.

For recess I headed over to my locker a bit early and saw Aaron standing there. I sighed, annoyed.

"Didn't you learn your lesson?" I snapped, twisting in my combination for my locker and yanking it open.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize. I feel really bad." He confessed. I rolled my eyes.

"That's sweet, Aaron. It really is and you could go now." I said, dismissively. He sighed, heavily.

"I just wanted to tell you one thing." He said. I looked at him, knowing that annoyance was clearly plastered on my face.

"What?" I asked. He looked around, nervous. It seemed like he was afraid someone might overhear him. He seemed scared.

"I think something is off with those new guys" I was about to interrupt him, when he raised a hand to stop me. "I know you might not believe me, but it's just the way they look at girls, especially nowadays you. As is you're… I don't know. But it's not normal. I swear, Sofia. Be careful around them." He finished, looking at me, concerned.

I didn't say anything, I just thought of what he had said. It was true, that something was off with them. I could feel it when I was around them. Everyone felt sort of intimidated by them.

"I will, don't worry about it." I said all traces of harshness gone from my face and tone. He opened his mouth to say something, but all the students started filing in the locker area.

"I'll talk to you some other time, okay?" he asked. I hesitated, what if those lame rumors started flying, again?

"Sure." I said. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes this time. He waved goodbye and walked away, while I turned to my locker and grabbed my books for my next lesson. The whole day passed by pretty fast. And at the end of the day, Samantha and I grabbed our stuff and we headed over to the girls' bathroom to change.

I changed my uniform and put my shirt and skirt on. I got out of the cubicle and went over to the mirror to put on some makeup.

"Are you done?" I called out to Samantha.

"Yeah, just a second." She replied and got out of her cubicle a minute later. Wearing a blue skinny jeans and a red tube top with a white vest on top. She looked cute but…

"What are doing? Representing the American Flag?" I joked. She glared at me and then looked panicked.

"What? Does it really look like it?" I studied her for a second. Laughing, I shook my head. She still looked unconvinced.

"Can we change clothes? Please-"She stopped talking. I snickered.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." I teased, gesturing to my own _white _t-shirt.

"Oh God, Landon's going to think I'm so stupid!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes. I threw her a look and she just sniffled and followed me out of the bathroom. I stepped out of the bathroom and offered Samantha to wear my hot pink hoodie but she declined. I shrugged and threw it on over my shirt.

Then we went outside to find the boys. We found them leaning against their cars. And to my surprise I found Spencer and Michael there, too.

"Finally! We were about to send Landon inside the bathroom to check on you guys. We thought you got lost." Chace teased us. Landon, who was looking extremely offended, smacked Chace on the head. I smirked while Samantha giggled. I shot her a "Wtf?" look, while she kept on giggling.

Everyone stared at her while she was clutching her side, doubling over with laughter. I glanced at her and then walked over to Chace's car and stood next to him.

He pulled me towards him and snaked an arm around my waist, pressing me against him. To tell you the truth I didn't mind, but this gesture was a bit too intimate, right now.

"Is she okay?" Chace whispered in my ear. I suppressed a shiver as his cool breath hit my bare skin.

"I honestly don't know." I murmured to him. He chuckled and leaned in so his mouth was inches away from my neck. He nuzzled my neck with his nose. I closed my eyes in discomfort.

Honestly, this movement of his, made me think of a dog that nuzzled your foot. So, the mental picture I was having was of a dog's.

After a couple of painful minutes, Samantha recovered and Landon took her to his car and we all got on the road towards the bowling arena, which was like 15 minutes away. During our ride, Chace and I had made small conversation, which included him telling me that Michael and Spencer had decided to "Crash our date, because they have nothing better to do with their lives." I just nodded. Soon we reached our destination and we all got out of our cars and I consciously stretched my arms out and Michael walked over and winked at me.

"What have you got under there?" He asked, with a sly wink. I looked at him and said;

"Please, be quiet. You are giving me headache."

Yes, I was rude sometimes.

Chace gave Michael a pointed look before we all walked inside. We bowled for a while and then the boys had found a pool table and had excitedly jogged over to it. I stayed with Samantha, though I hadn't bowled at all throughout the afternoon, I decided to try it.

I got up, placed my coke on the table we were occupying and then grabbed a bowling ball and walked over to front when I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I apologized. She turned around and I was momentarily surprised. She was gorgeous. Long, maroon colored hair twisted into a thick braid that was slung over her shoulder. And perfect features, she had beautiful almond- shaped grey eyes and her lips were painted bright red, she was wearing black, leather pants and a red leather jacket with heels.

"Oh, don't you worry about it." She chirped. I grinned at her and I was just about to leave when she stopped me by reaching out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Rhea." She announced.

"I'm Sofia." I replied, shaking her hand.

"Aren't you hot in that sweater?" She asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No, actually I'm not." I said. She opened her mouth to say something else when Chace came up behind me.

"Sofia-"He stopped, suddenly. His face turning ugly with a disturbed expression on his face. Rhea glared at him.

"Leech, did your lunch for today?" She asked, innocently. I frowned.

"That's none of your concern, is it, Rhea? Sofia come one, let's go." Chace spat, coldly. My frown deepened. _They knew each other? If they did, why were they so unfriendly towards each other?_

"It was lovely meeting you, Sofia." She grinned at me and shot another dirty look in Chace's direction then disappeared. I blinked.

"Okay, what just happened?" I asked, confused. Chace just shook his head, though he was still glaring at the spot where that girl had disappeared, looking pissed off.

*********OKAY, so I posted a bit early because I wanted to let someone know something. **

**Dear anonymous reviewer called Whatever,**

**Here are the reasons why I am late in updating new chapters;**

**1. My health has been quite an issue for these past months, and I've been forced to go to the doctor a lot.**

**1. I have school and I want to do good in it that's precisely why I attend it.**

**1. My life has kind of been hectic, and it's quite hard to deal with right now. **

**The reasons why the story may seem "boring" to you are;**

**1. If you are reading a book or a story, one thing you**** NEED**** is **_**Patience.**_

**1. This story requires time. It is a long one, so it may seem boring to you but I promise all the wait and the boringness will be worth it.**

**And a person who writes a story will always want to know what other people think about it. And I know that this "Whatever" person was giving me feedback. But you could have said it in a nicer way, please. **

**And what's wrong with me asking for reviews? And I'm not complaining, theoretically you are. One thing an author needs is ****Inspiration ****and ****Encouragement****. And I want to make one thing crystal clear. **

**You don't like my story? You find it boring? Don't read it. **

**If you hadn't reviewed, anonymously I wouldn't have had to write all this I would've sent you a private message , but you did. And I have to say I was hurt and discouraged by your message. You should have thought about what kind of circumstances I in was before saying that. And I am sorry if i said something that hurt you, i am just defending myself.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"Just a friend from my school, we never really got along." Chace explained.

"Oh." I said, not quite believing him.

"Come on; let's go something to eat, for you." He said, grabbing my hand and we both went over to the café they had in the arena and I got coke and Chace just bought a water bottle for himself. I was getting a bit suspicious of his eating habits, till now I hadn't seen him eat at all. And if he was on a diet… lets just not bring that up. I was just sipping my drink while Chace was talking to someone on the phone. I turned away from the counter, surveying the crowded place. I noticed that the girl, Rhea was nowhere to be seen. I saw Samantha trying to pick up a bowling ball, but was failing; I watched as Landon sauntered over to her and helped her with it. An unknown smile spread across my lips as I watched them both.

The certainly did make a good couple.

I sighed as I felt exhaustion wash over me. I turned to Chace who was checking something on his cell now.

"Hey, when are we going home?" I asked, stifling a yawn. He frowned.

"Why? Did you not find bowling fun?" He asked. It was my turn to frown now.

"What? No, I never said- I am really tired and I'm like in desperation need of sleep." I explained.

"Oh, you want me to drop you?" He asked. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Nope, I'll take the bus and can you tell Samantha that I'm leaving? I don't really want to, um, disturb them." I said, gesturing towards Samantha and Landon, who currently in a lip lock. I made a face at their public display of affection then I glanced at Chace, who looked impatient. I grabbed my drink from the counter and threw in into the nearest garbage can.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He leaned in and I got that panicky feeling again but it quickly subsided as Chace's lips grazed my cheek. I grinned at him and then headed over to the exit of the area. I walked out of the doors without a second glance backwards.

* * *

As I stepped out of the arena I took out my cell and speed dialed Ryder.

"Hello?" His deep voice floated through the phone. I closed my eyes and smiled, peacefully.

"Hey" I greeted him. I started walking towards my Porsche.

"Rhea, where are you?" Ryder demanded, I snickered and took out my car keys and tossed them around.

"Calm down, babe. I'm on my way home." I said. He sighed, exasperated.

"Next time _please_ take one of the guards with you or at least tell me before you leave." He scolded his voice stern. I shook my head, grinning.

"It's been noted, Boss" I joked. I could almost picture him rolling his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you? Or that stupid brother of mine and his stupid, stupid friends who are trashing the whole place right now, you know sometimes I wish these idiots could actually get hurt, I would happily do the honor - Hey! Aiden, stop! Rhea, come home now." He rushed, and then before she could reply, he shut the phone. I giggled to myself and was just about to sit in my car hen someone caught my eye.

"Hey Sofia!" I called out. Her head snapped up and swiveled in the direction. She hesitated but started walking towards me.

"Hey. Are you leaving?" I asked when she reached me. She pursed her lips and then slowly nodded.

"Can I drop you off or" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Are those idiots going to?" I asked.

"Um, no I was actually going to take the bus." She said, her eyebrows furrowing in deep thought.

"Come on, I'll drive you home?" I asked, hopefully. Sofia bit her lip.

"You _are _Chace's friend, right?" She asked, cautiously. I bit back a snort but nodded anyways. _Friends? Not even close. _I thought, amused.

"Then, I would really appreciate the ride." She replied, grinning at me. I was taken back at how beautiful this human really was. She was like glowing. I shook away all my thoughts and beamed right back at her.

"Hop in, then."

A couple of minutes and directions later, we were on the road. Sofia as I had noticed was pretty entertaining, except when sometimes she would zone out and then afterwards be quiet. It just made you want to know what she was thinking about.

"So, may I ask you why you were taking the bus when you had a bunch of blubbering idiots with you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I wasn't felling good so I decided to leave a bit early and that's it. I also didn't want to disturb them, while they were having a good time." She replied, shrugging. I looked at her, confused.

"And that boy, Chad. He didn't offer to ride you home?" I asked, curious.

"His names actually Chace and he did." She answered, sounding a bit defensive.

"Okay, but he didn't press on the matter, right?" I asked and when she didn't answer I continued. "Some kind of friend he is."

"Actually, we're dating." She corrected me, weakly.

"Then some kind of boyfriend, he is." I repeated. She just started at her hands in her lap. _I wonder is she knows about them being bloodsucking vampires. _I thought. Judging by her look of utter confusion when I had called Chace a leech, I didn't think she knew. I pulled up in front of her house.

"There, home sweet home… Well, for you." I said, smiling at her. She grinned at me.

"You want to come inside?"

"I'd rather not; my fiancé is starting to send death threats to me." I mused, waving me phone as proof, in the air. Sofia laughed and then took out her own phone.

"Can I have your number?" She asked. I nodded, enthusiastically and added myself as a contact in her phone. I waved good bye to her and then left.

A little while later, still in my car I took out my phone and dialed a number. After a couple of rings the person picked up.

"Hello?" Someone said into the phone.

"Hello- Wait, who is this?" I asked, confused.

"Huh? Who are you? OhmyGawd! Baby, are you cheating on me? I swear-"The banshee was cut off by someone snatching the phone from her. A melodic voice took its place. And Rhea was thankful for it.

"Hello? And Linda get out of my room! No, I don't want to have it with you again, that was just torture. Get. Out" He yelled, annoyed. His voice was cut off, again by someone screeching and sobbing in the back. But then it was back to normal.

"Hey Rhea"

"Why, hello Luciano."

* * *

I entered my house and closed the door behind me, making sure that it was locked. Then I dumped all of my stuff on the floor then threw myself on the sofa. And slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_My last thoughts lingering on a certain crest with wings._

One thing I was unaware of was that if I had paid a little more attention in Rhea's car. I would have noticed the very same crest on a similar looking cloak in her backseat…

**It's kind of short, but it's all I can do right now and thank you for your awesome reviews so pumpkin pasties and butter beers to EVERYONE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE?By the way i changed the summary of this story :) i hope you like itt.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_William crushed his lips to mine and I struggled. Oh, how I struggled, I thrashed, I cried. Did it make a difference? No, it never did. And it never will. He tore my shirt my and threw it away, he looked me up and down, with a predatory glint in his devil- like eyes._

"_No…no, please! Stop!" I cried, pleading him. He laughed, darkly. And then he reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver dagger. It gleamed in his hands. Looking deadly. I crawled away from him, my breathing turning into gasps._

"_Please!"_

"_Shut the fuck up already!" He snarled and then he walked towards me, dagger still in hand. I pressed up against the wall. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me up by it. I cried out in pain. Why wasn't anyone coming? Couldn't they hear my cries?_

_William threw me on the bed, like some ragged doll and then towered over me. I looked at him through blurry eyes._

"_No, Stop. Please" I whispered. He groaned and then he pinned my wrists, forcefully, above my head and pressed my legs down with his on. I twisted and turned. He glowered at me and then raised a hand and slapped me across my face. My head snapped to the side and I whimpered in pain. He tightened his hold on my legs and wrists then slowly, carefully brought the dagger up between our faces and he stared at it, in an admiring way. He had this maniacal look in his eyes that made me gulp, scared to the core._

"_You know, this very blade is coated in acid, love?" He breathed, his British accent making him sound like a psychopath. His eyes glazed over. I felt panic bubble in me and I began thrashing that instant, with every ounce of strength in me. He growled and then glared at me one more time before bringing the blade down and-_

_And he sliced open my stomach. I screamed. I screamed in _such _pain. Intensifying agony. _Oh, God it hurt! It hurt so much. _It was like I was repeatedly being stabbed with a burning hot iron, inside and out._

_I was still twitching and screaming in pain, when William crashed his lips to mine._

"_Now, that we're done with that. Lets get back to where we left off from, shall we?" He murmured against my trembling lips. I gasped in response and squeezed my eyes shut._

_Hoping that this nightmare would end soon._

_But it never did._

* * *

I woke up and fell off the couch. I pressed a hand against my mouth and quickly got up. I ran to the bathroom and emptied all of the contents that had been residing in my stomach. I pulled away from the toilet and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt. I slumped down against the wall behind me and I clutched my head. I had expected myself to start crying, to cry a lot. But no, I felt anger. _Such _anger, it was impossible to describe it.

I was still staring into particularly nothing when I heard my phone ring in the living room. I growled in anger and hastily got up. I walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Chace? " I asked, surprised.

"Yup, the one and only. Anyways, I was thinking you want to go to the club tonight?" He asked and I heard someone talking to him in the background.

"Of course, she's going to come, Henry. Hello? Sofia?" He asked. I felt my anger notch up a few levels.

"Chace, I told you! I'm not going to the club this weekend." I snapped, harshly. I heard him _tsk _at me.

"Oh, come on. You're always holed up in your house. I'm sending Henry over to pick you up in 10 minutes. Be ready." He hung up the phone before I could give him a piece of my mind.

I hurled the phone in a random direction and let out a string of colorful swear words.

The nerve of him! He was ordering _me _around and sending a freakin' twisted pervert over to my house to pick me up! _Just wait till that freak of freaks comes._ I thought, cracking my knuckles. As if on cue the door bell rang. My eyes narrowed and I stormed over to the door. I yanked it open and found Henry The Chicken, standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ready to go, Sofia?" He asked, slyly with a wink that looked more like his eyes twitching, I glared at him and he fidgeted, uncomfortably.

"I suggest you get out, now." I said, in a flat voice. He snickered and took a small step towards me.

"I don't think so. By the way why are you going out with Chace? I mean, you could do so much better, I know that you would just be _fantastic_ in bed. Just by one look I could picture you under me screaming my name while I fu-" His little announcement was cut short ad my fist collided with his face. I had expected him to shut his filthy mouth

What I didn't expect was him to start howling in pain. I rolled my eyes, and planted a smug smirk on my lips.

"Fuck!" He screamed. My eyes widened and I took a step back. He moved his hand a bit, that was covering his cheek and what I saw made me gasp in shock.

On his cheek, the skin there was burning. His skin was peeling off and smoke was hovering over it.

His body was bent over in pain and his face was scrunched up. I slowly moved my shocked gaze from his face to my clenched, warm fist. And, if it was possible, my eyes widened even more than they already were.

My hand was on fire. It was literally on fire!

I yelped in surprise. To my great confusion, I didn't even feel any pain, just strange, tingling warmth. It was odd but comforting at the same time.

"You stupid little bitch!" Henry snarled. But instead of anger fear was evident on his face. I thought he would try to attack me but instead he turned around, hopped into his car and drove off at a really high speed.

I sincerely hoped that the police would pull him over him.

I stood there for awhile in shock, trying to process what had just happened. And then I slowly walked back into my house and shut the door behind me.

My mind was in shock. I shook my head and my eyes started to sting.

_What's wrong with me? _I thought, confused and scared to the core.

**Kind of short, but school just started and it's been hectic! And I also have to deal with my new found Love *daydreamiiing* **

**Anyways I got some lovely reviews so THANK YOU!**

**And Dear Whatever, **

_**Iloveyou.**_** End of story.**

**Zayn Malik anyone? **  
**


End file.
